Go Not to the Elves for Counsel
by FrodoFever
Summary: Legolas is asked of his father to go to Elrond's meeting in Rivendell. He knows he'll see Arwen there, but doesn't expect her to fall in love again, especially to his own friend. Will Legolas survive and find new love? Can't do summaries..R&R please.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. If I were as brilliant as Tolkien, I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction story right now. Maybe.  
  
Chapter One  
  
If there was one thing that Legolas hated, it was being told what to do. Legolas thought this as he rode his horse toward Rivendell. And that's EXACTLY what his father, King Thranduil and done to his own son. Go to Rivendell to see what Lord Elrond wants and do his mission while he, Thranduil, got all the credit that Legolas sweated and worked for. But that's how it had always been in the family. If you disobeyed, you got punished. That was that.  
  
Legolas reined his horse and looked around him to see where he was. He was just on the outskirts of Rivendell. Just under a mile away. That was a good thing, for Legolas was getting tired, even for an Elf. Legolas put his horse into a trot and headed into Rivendell.  
  
"Mae govannen, Legolas," a voice said suddenly beside Legolas' horse. Legolas looked down and smiled.  
  
"Mae govanen, Arwen Undómiel. Sut naa lle umien sina re?" Legolas asked. (How are you doing today?)  
  
"I am doing well, Legolas Greenleaf. My father was expecting you. Why don't you get down and my servants will take care of your horse for you?" Arwen asked.  
  
Legolas got down from his horse. "I believe my horse will fair better if I left him to it, my lady. He won't run off."  
  
"Manka lle merna," Arwen said. (If you wish)  
  
"So what's this meeting all about that your father's holding? My own father didn't give me much details on the matter," Legolas stated.  
  
Arwen turned to look at Legolas. "You mean you don't know?"  
  
"Don't know what?"  
  
Arwen sighed. "The one Ring has been found again. Father wants a meeting of all races to see what to do with the Ring. Father knows what must be done, but he knows that the fate of the Ring is everybody's fate and we all need to discuss it."  
  
Legolas stared at Arwen. "You mean to say that the one Ring of Sauron has been found again?"  
  
"The exact same one, my lord," Arwen said as they approached the palace of Elrond.  
  
Legolas gently grabbed Arwen's arm. "I thought we were at an agreement that we would call each other lord and lady and everything in between."  
  
Arwen sighed. "Legolas, no matter what I say, you're still the Prince of Mirkwood. You're heir to the throne. I can't ignore that piece of information."  
  
"Yes, but—"  
  
"Legolas! Creoso, mellonamin (Welcome, my friend)."  
  
Legolas and Arwen turned to face Elrohir. Legolas smiled at his old friend and nodded his head slightly.  
  
"Seasamin, mellonamin (My pleasure, my friend)," Legolas replied in turn.  
  
Elrohir ran up to Legolas and gave him a brotherly hug. The two of them embraced and pulled apart.  
  
"It's been a while, Legolas. What's kept you from visiting your old friends?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"I've been busy back home. The Shadow and the Orcs have multiplied in Mirkwood again," Legolas said.  
  
Elrohir's face darkened and his smile faded. "As it has everywhere else, it seems. I'm sure Arwen has told you what this meeting's about."  
  
"Yeah, she was just telling me that weren't you, Arwen—" Legolas said and looked about in surprise. She'd slipped off.  
  
Elrohir laughed at Legolas' face. "My sister just slipped off. I swear, Legolas, you're losing your touch at knowing when people and animals come and leave. Don't worry about her, she's probably went off to visit her love again. He only just arrived the night before last, yet he hasn't rested up because of her continuous visitations."  
  
Legolas' stomach lurched. "Arwen has a love? Who is it?"  
  
"By no other than Aragorn himself. Why do you ask, mellon?" Elrohir asked.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "It is nothing. I was just shocked that they were betrothed."  
  
"Well, they're not exactly betrothed yet. Father's asked her to wait until after the war ends so they can get married," Elrohir said.  
  
"I see. Well... I suppose I better see my accommodations, no?" Legolas stated.  
  
Elrohir nodded. "Of course. Follow me."  
  
As he followed his friend, Legolas' mind raced. Arwen was going to be betrothed to Aragorn son of Arathorn? It didn't seem possible. It didn't seem possible that not that long ago, Legolas and Arwen were the two lovers. Everybody swore they were the perfect couple and would make a union between Rivendell and Mirkwood. But under the circumstances, the two of them split up. Legolas still didn't understand the reasons, but he went along with it, to make Arwen happy.  
  
"Well, here you are, Legolas," Elrohir said, breaking Legolas out of his reverie.  
  
Legolas nodded his thanks and went inside as Elrohir left. Legolas walked over to the bed in the corner and sat down on it, deep in thought. Aragorn and Arwen...What did Arwen see in Aragorn? A king? If Legolas knew Aragorn rightly enough, Aragorn would never take the throne if he could help it. Aragorn was just a Ranger, a Dunedain, exiled to wander about Middle Earth. But Aragorn DID have unnatural qualities that made women fall for him and yet...Aragorn chose Arwen out of all of those women? Why, Legolas didn't know.  
  
Sudden laughter erupted in the hallway outside Legolas' door. Legolas glared at the door. Why did you Elf children have to be so loud in the hallway when they knew there were people around that needed the silence and nature to think? He went out his room and found two small people in the hallway with some food nicked from the kitchens and it seemed they were having a ball.  
  
"You two best quiet it down or I'll ask the Lord Elrond to have you taken to your parents to be sorted out, you mark my words. I really SHOULD turn you in, considering that you've nicked food out of the kitchens. That's bound for punishment," Legolas said sternly.  
  
The smaller of the two looked up at Legolas and grinned. The nerve of him, Legolas thought. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes with the look of the mischievous in them. Legolas noted that he as well as his little sidekick were both barefoot and it seemed that they had too much hair on their feet that was natural for children.  
  
"You think us children, sir? For we aren't children," the dark-haired one said. "My name is Peregrin Took, otherwise known as Pippin, or Pip if it pleases you, and this is my friend Meriadoc Brandybuck, or otherwise known as Merry. He's thirty-six years old and I'm twenty-eight years old. Though I'm still a child in the eyes of my people. I won't be an adult for another five years. At least, according to them."  
  
Legolas looked at both of them in shock. "How can it be that both of you are that age yet so short? What race are you of?"  
  
"Hobbits. Though many people call us Halflings. But we'd prefer to be called Hobbits," Merry informed Legolas  
  
"Hobbits," Legolas said, closing his eyes, shook his head and opened his eyes again. Some of his people have said that there were such things as Hobbits, but Legolas had always said that they had passed into legend. But the legend had come alive again.  
  
"Doing that won't make us disappear to anywhere," Pippin said.  
  
"Of course. That sort of thing is impossible. But excuse me, I have things tend to that cannot wait," Legolas stated and started to leave.  
  
"Wait, we told you our names, so it should only be appropriate if you tell us yours," Merry called out.  
  
Legolas turned to face them. "Legolas. My name is Legolas and I'm from the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood, son of King Thranduil." Legolas gave them a slight bow and turned to leave, looking for Lord Elrond. He needed to find out more about these Hobbits.  
  
Author's Note: This story hasn't gotten very far yet and it may seem boring. But I felt like writing it and here it is for your reading pleasure. I'll try to make it more interesting and get on with the plot, but who knows.  
  
To those of you who are waiting VERY patiently for me to update my other stories, I'm sorry I haven't updated them yet. I'll try my best to get them updated though I'm on this spree of starting stories and posting them up in my account. But I will manage to update them; don't give out on me. Happy reading to everybody. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. If I were as brilliant as Tolkien, I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction story right now. Maybe.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Legolas came to Elrond's reading room. Everything from books to maps that you needed was in there. Legolas walked into the room carefully, looking around him.  
  
"Lord Elrond? Are you in here?" Legolas asked uncertainly into the room.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Legolas nearly jumped ten feet when Elrond appeared seemingly out of nowhere in front of him. Legolas released the air that he was holding slowly. Maybe Elrohir WAS right, he was losing his touch to knowing when people were in the room, or the slightest sound that a person can make, even an Elf's.  
  
Elrond looked at Legolas inquiringly. "Are you alright there, young man?"  
  
Legolas panted. "Yes, my lord, I'm ok. I just wasn't expecting that. I'm probably losing my touch. I don't know why when I've been hunting the Dark Creatures in Mirkwood for who knows how long now."  
  
"Maybe you've got you're ears so intent on how the enemy walks that you forget how others walk," Elrond suggested.  
  
"Perhaps. I've never thought of that before," Legolas said, feeling very stupid.  
  
"But enough of this. It's good to see you again, Legolas. How is your father?" Elrond asked as he poured a red wine into cups on one of his many desks.  
  
"As good as he ever was, my lord," Legolas replied.  
  
"So he's that same stern old man that always expects the best out of everyone?" Elrond asked as he handed Legolas a glass.  
  
"I'm afraid that's him," Legolas answered, taking a sip from the cup. He didn't care for the wine, but he drank it anyways so he wouldn't insult Lord Elrond.  
  
"But I don't think that's why you came here, is it, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas shook his head and set his glass down. "I wanted to ask you about Hobbits."  
  
Elrond nearly choked. "Hobbits? Why do you want to know about them?"  
  
"Well...I kind of met two of them running around here outside the hallway of my bedroom. A Peregrin Took and a Meriadoc Brandybuck. They're a curious sort of people," Legolas said.  
  
"Ah. I should've figured that one out, knowing there's four around here that love the company and will find out whose here," Elrond said.  
  
"There are four of them?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes. A Sam Gamgee, a Frodo Baggins, and then young Merry and Pippin that you've just met. I feel in my heart that they have some part to play in this whole Ring business," Elrond answered.  
  
"So the Ring of Power has been found..." Legolas muttered to himself.  
  
"Yes. And it must be destroyed," Elrond said. "But everybody must learn of its power and it's evil that it brings before they're willing to go on this journey. Can't let them go on without knowing what they're getting into. But I'll explain it all at the meeting in a couple days time."  
  
Legolas nodded. If there was going to be a ring bearer and companions, he was sure he wouldn't be needed to go on this dangerous journey. After all, Ada had said just go to the meeting to see what it was all about and then go home. Legolas was more needed there than on some journey that had no hope of anybody surviving. Suddenly Legolas remembered something.  
  
"Lord Elrond? I've heard that Arwen is in love with somebody."  
  
Elrond smiled. "Yes, she's in love with Aragorn. I think it's a perfect match. But I'm afraid they'll have to put it off until we know the outcome of everything and he reclaims the throne of Gondor."  
  
Legolas nodded again. "It is a perfect match...Well, I've got things to do. Thank you for your time, Lord Elrond." He turned to leave.  
  
"Legolas?" Legolas turned back around to face Elrond.  
  
"I am sorry that the relationship between you and Arwen. You must still be grieving about that," Elrond said.  
  
"That kind of stuff happens, Lord Elrond," Legolas said.  
  
"I know, I just wish it didn't turn out any different," Elrond said.  
  
Legolas nodded and said goodbye before he left. He decided to wander around the grounds of Rivendell and think. Legolas never had that kind of time anymore to do that and when he returned, he probably wouldn't have anymore.  
  
Legolas walked around, looking at the trees and thinking. It was so beautiful here; free of the darkness and evil that his home was infested with. For a brief second Legolas wished he lived here instead of Mirkwood, then shook his head. He loved his own realm, whether it was dark-infested ruled by his father or not. It was his home.  
  
"You've finally come, my friend," a voice said behind Legolas.  
  
Legolas turned around to see Aragorn smiling at him. Legolas forced a tense smile in return.  
  
"Mae govannen, Elessar," Legolas said to him.  
  
Aragorn looked closely at Legolas. "Is there something wrong, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No, there isn't, Aragorn. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You just seem uncomfortable and seemed to be wanting to go anywhere but right here talking to me," Aragorn said.  
  
"Such a foolish thing for you to say, Aragorn. We're friends, no?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aragorn didn't seem convinced, but didn't push the matter. Legolas was thankful for that, he didn't want to explain that he was upset that Aragorn had taken the love of his life right under his nose. Friends were hard to get these days, especially good friends.  
  
"So, um, what have you been up to?" Legolas asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Well, hunting down Orcs, that sort of thing. Then coming here for Elrond's meeting and Arwen. Trust me, she's the only one that's been keeping me going on. I love her," Aragorn told Legolas.  
  
"I'm happy for you. I'm sure you two were meant for each other," Legolas said, smiling sadly.  
  
Aragorn gently placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "I know you two were meant to be married, and then you two broke up. I am sorry for that, but you have to move on Legolas. You're not going to have her back."  
  
Legolas turned from Aragorn, his eyes filling up with tears, but he forced them back. He didn't want Aragorn to see him crying and he didn't want the grief to overcome him. Legolas knew he was stronger than that.  
  
"I know, Aragorn. I want her to be happy and not worry about me. I just hope you'll take good care of her. Maybe I'll...I'll find someone else in her place," Legolas said, feeling his throat choked up.  
  
"That would be a good idea, mellon, but I'm asking you to replace Arwen in your heart or find another person quickly. You have your whole life for that. Don't jump into relationships so fast, Legolas," Aragorn stated.  
  
"I know you're right, Aragorn. I'm just being stupid. So...did you know that there are Hobbits here? Four of them," Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn smiled broadly. "Yes, I know they're here. And I know them very well. Do you want to hear of that little episode?"  
  
Legolas smiled back. His friend always had a story to tell and Legolas always enjoyed listening to what Aragorn's been up to.  
  
"It would be a pleasure for you to tell me, Aragorn son of Arathorn," Legolas said.  
  
"Well, it all began in Bree, sitting in my usual corner..." Aragorn began and Legolas listened intently. Stories were always the best medicine for him.  
  
Author's Note: Once again I've finished another chapter. I don't know where this story's going to go, but hang in there and I'll promise you it'll get better. Hope everybody continues reading. Have fun.  
  
Beloved Ranger- Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you like the story. Glad you don't think it's boring. Brightens my day, laugh out loud. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Lord of the Rings. What do you think I am, some kind of rich kid that's loaded? I don't think so...  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"It's hard to tell him 'no' when I want him so bad. But I've got to be true to my heart this time..." –Jo Dee Messina, "Stand Beside Me"  
  
That night, Legolas wandered around the Rivendell grounds, thinking about everything that went on today. He couldn't believe that the Ring of Power had been found...good thing his father wasn't here instead of him, though Legolas still wished he were back home instead of here. Mirkwood needed skilled archers like him to keep back the ever-growing shadows like giant spiders that kept coming closer and closer to the city part.  
  
As Legolas thought, he seemed to walk towards a bridge in the gardens behind the palace. It was a bridge that hung over a small stream that emptied into the river going through Rivendell. Legolas always thought of it as a piece of sanity that he could go to when he wanted somewhere to think quietly whenever he was here. But it seemed that two some ones got there before him.  
  
Legolas walked quietly closer to see whom and was and was shocked to see it was Aragorn and Arwen. He quietly went behind a tree to listen to what they were talking about.  
  
"Renich i lú i erui govannem?" (Do you remember when we first met?)  
  
Aragorn looked into her eyes. "Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen." (I thought I had strayed into a dream.)  
  
Legolas let out his breath slowly. Arwen and he had almost the same conversation. That was when he thought he was in love with the beautiful Elvish princess. And Legolas thought she'd loved him, too. What if she was making Aragorn go through the same ordeal she gave him, Legolas?  
  
"Gwenwin in enninath. Ú-'arnech in naeth i si celich. Renech i beth i pennen?" (Long years have passed. You did wear the troubles you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?) Arwen asked, gently stroking Aragorn's face.  
  
Legolas felt his hands clench. He really wanted to go up there and shove Aragorn into the stream and take Arwen as his own. But Legolas had his pride and self-respect, so he restrained himself from doing so. He couldn't push his best friend into the stream. And if he did, Legolas would probably lose the trust from Lord Elrond, Arwen, the twins, and Aragorn and that wouldn't be good. He'd lose his only friends.  
  
"You said you'd bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people," Aragorn said quietly.  
  
'Would she now?' Legolas thought. 'She never said anything of that sort to me. What does she see in you that I don't have?'  
  
"And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you, than live all the Ages of this world alone," Arwen said.  
  
She held out her hand and showed something to Aragorn. Legolas leaned foreword. It was her Evenstar. Legolas muttered under his breath. How dare Aragorn get this lovely lady AND her Evenstar! Legolas felt his heart breaking all over again, thinking about what could have been. Legolas wished it were he, not Aragorn that was getting the Lady Arwen.  
  
Aragorn looked up into Arwen's eyes. "You cannot give me this."  
  
'Oh, you go Aragorn. You tell her,' Legolas thought. 'Then maybe I can have the chance to have her again.'  
  
"It is mine to give to whom I will," Arwen went on. "Like my heart."  
  
Then the two of them kissed. Legolas clenched his hands into fists and slowly closed his eyes and opened them again. Why did he have the right to kiss her? Legolas thought he was the only one that could get Arwen's kisses, but now that was proved wrong. How long have the two of them been going together? It just didn't feel right.  
  
Legolas turned to walk away when a twig cracked. Legolas stopped in mid- step, cursing himself for being so stupid about not watching where he was stepping. Legolas promised himself a sound beating after he got to his room.  
  
"Legolas? What are you doing here?" Arwen called out.  
  
Legolas forced himself to smile and turn around. He didn't feel much like talking at the moment. As he turned around he saw the Aragorn and Arwen were both standing at the edge of the bridge, watching him.  
  
"I...I was, uh, well I was taking a walk, milady, and I saw you two talking and the like and I figured you two were busy so I turned around to come back the other way so I was not to disturb you two's privacy," Legolas said.  
  
Arwen nodded her head slightly. Legolas looked away. He didn't want to be wrapped up in her beauty and forgive her for what she did to him just yet. Out of the corner of his eye, Legolas saw Aragorn turn to Arwen.  
  
"You said you wanted to talk to him privately earlier ago. I shall take my leave now, Arwen," Aragorn said to her.  
  
Arwen nodded. "Tenna' telwan san', Aragorn." (Until later then)  
  
Aragorn kissed her gently. "Namaarie." And with that, Aragorn turned and left.  
  
As Aragorn disappeared into the distance, Legolas stood with his back to Arwen, staring off into the distance. He didn't want to talk to Arwen, privately or publicly. He didn't want to have anything to do with the woman that broke his heart. Arwen walked over to stand next to Legolas.  
  
"You saw and heard everything tonight between Aragorn and I, didn't you, Legolas?" Arwen stated, more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes, I did, actually," Legolas said coldly.  
  
"Listen, Legolas, I love him. I've never felt like this towards anyone else," Arwen pleaded.  
  
"More than me?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Well, no...um, yes, I guess it is. But I never meant any hard feelings between us," Arwen said.  
  
"Yeah...No hard feelings between us. I got you," Legolas said sarcastically. "If you meant no hard feelings, then why did you leave me? For a long lost king in exile?"  
  
"No, that's not the point—"  
  
"Well, then what is?" Legolas said sharply. "I'm also going to be a king someday, but obviously that's not good enough for you, Arwen, because you want someone who'll have more power, more land so you can live in riches and the like."  
  
"That is NOT it, Legolas," Arwen said. "It's just that I had this vision...of me being with Aragorn for the rest of my life and having my children with him, not you. All I saw with you in it was like a brother-sister relationship. Please forgive me, Legolas."  
  
"It's kind of hard to forgive someone they loved so much and tried to do their will—only to be hurt to the bone. I grieve so badly I almost died, Arwen, and all you can say is for me to forgive you. That is not so simple," Legolas said.  
  
Tears fell down Arwen's cheeks. Legolas felt a twinge of guilt when he saw this, but he knew what he told her was the truth. Legolas had sworn to be true to himself this time and tell everybody what he was thinking.  
  
"I know...I shouldn't have let you go, and I'm sorry for that, but I can't go back now. I'm in love with Aragorn. And I can't leave him, or he'll die of grief," Arwen exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, and I won't?" Legolas asked sarcastically.  
  
Arwen stared at the Elf, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I didn't mean it like that..."  
  
"Well, that's how I perceived it to be. I am tired of this conversation. I'm going back to my room. Please don't talk to me ever again, Arwen," Legolas said and turned and left.  
  
"Legolas, please! Let us talk this thing out. I—might not see you ever again," Arwen called out.  
  
"That might be a good thing," Legolas said coldly.  
  
"That's not what I meant...well, sort of. Father's thinking that you might be part of a Fellowship and what if you get killed? I don't want to spend the rest of my life thinking that we departed on bad terms and we never got to straighten it out," Arwen said.  
  
"Then it might teach you a lessen. Forgive me, my lady, but I'm really tired from the trip and I have to go to a council tomorrow. Quel du," (Good night) Legolas said and left for his room, leaving Arwen standing where she was with her tears.  
  
Legolas didn't turn back. He didn't want to see Arwen again. Aragorn could have her all he wanted. Legolas had more urgent matters to look into. When he reached his room he flopped onto his bed and instantly fell into the elvish dream-like state.  
  
Author's Note: Here's chapter three for you alls. I don't know how many more chapters will be coming on with this story; I don't think I'm going to make up a character for Legolas along the journey. Who knows...I might just have to swallow back my words sometime soon...laughing out loud. Anyways, happy reading to all and don't forget to review, makes people happy.  
  
Lynx Yamoto- Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter satisfies you and I hope you keep reading and any other story that I am writing at the moment. Happy reading to you. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff in this chapter. Not even some of the lines which you might recognize from the movie. Anything you don't recognize is mine, but the rest belongs to the rightful owners.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Legolas sat straight and stiff the next day during Lord Elrond's council. He didn't want to be here. They were all telling stories of the One Ring that Legolas knew well. After all, he'd heard them for about 2,931 years. It got pretty tiring hearing the same tales for that long. And Legolas didn't care for that Boromir guy. He seems to not be listening to a word anybody was saying, or else it was going through one ear and out the other. Legolas hated men like that, men who were arrogant and the like.  
  
"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor!" Boromir said suddenly and Legolas snapped back into reality. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of OUR people are YOUR lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!"  
  
Legolas inwardly cursed the man. What an idiot. Boromir was the epitome of stupidity in the race of humans. Sometimes Legolas wished he didn't live forever, such as the curse for Elves, but at the moment he was glad he was an Elf and not part of the human race with which Boromir was in. Or maybe he had the unfortunate luck of meeting the more stupid ones and not those smart ones that were talked about in the Elven halls. Legolas didn't know.  
  
"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Aragorn spoke up.  
  
Well, Legolas thought, Aragorn has just proven he wasn't stupid. But how could he doubt his best friend?  
  
"Because he took your one true love, that's why," a small voice in Legolas seemed to say. And Legolas couldn't have agreed more, but he decided he couldn't have had a better friend and not think about the problems for the moment.  
  
Boromir turned to face Aragorn with a slight suspicion on his face. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"  
  
Suddenly Legolas was angry. Boromir was insulting the intelligence of Aragorn, and the man didn't deserve that. Legolas stood up before he had second thoughts.  
  
"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Legolas said harshly and Boromir turned around to face him. "You owe him your allegiance."  
  
Legolas' voice rang out through the balcony and for an instant, everything and everybody was silent. Legolas mentally slapped himself. Why the bloody heck did he do that for? An Elf wasn't supposed to lose his cool. He was supposed to remain dead calm on the outside and seemingly with endless patience. After a moment, Boromir turned to face Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn?" Boromir said. "This...is Isildur's heir?"  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas intercepted.  
  
Aragorn sighed and gestured to Legolas'. "Havo dad, Legolas." (Sit down, Legolas)  
  
Legolas sat down with a look of fury on his face. Why did he have to go and do that? Legolas was sure it could've been solved another way. Boromir turned to give Aragorn a look slight glare.  
  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor NEEDS no king," Boromir said forcefully before sitting back down, giving Aragorn looks of discontent.  
  
"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf said to break the silence.  
  
"You have only one choice," Elrond said in his slow drawl. "The Ring must be destroyed."  
  
"Well, then what are we waiting for!" a dwarf by the name of Gimli said, standing up. He grabbed his axe and rushed over to the stand, attempting to break the Ring. But the Ring only broke Gimli's axe and made the Dwarf fly backwards.  
  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Elrond said. "One of you must do this."  
  
Everybody became silent. Legolas couldn't have been sure, but he could've sworn he heard the Ring whispering in its Dark Language.  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs," Boromir said and Legolas rolled his eyes. "There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It's a barren wasteland, riddle with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could endure this. It is folly."  
  
Legolas stood up again in his anger. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said?" He turned to the rest of the council. "The Ring must be destroyed!"  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
"And if we fail, what then? What will happen when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir said, standing up also.  
  
Gimli stood up, facing Legolas. The two of them stared at each other eye-to- eye with pure hatred.  
  
"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouted.  
  
Everybody soon was standing up and shouting and arguing with each other. Legolas just stood looking around everywhere at everybody.  
  
"Never trust an Elf!" Legolas heard Gimli say.  
  
'What was happening?' Legolas thought. 'All of us fighting when the answer's so simple?'  
  
"I will take it!" Legolas heard somebody say, but didn't pay too much attention to it.  
  
"I will take it!" the voice said louder and everybody fell silent. Legolas turned to face Frodo. This small thing—take the Ring to Mordor?  
  
"I will take the Ring to Mordor!" Frodo exclaimed, and then more quietly, "though—I do not know the way."  
  
Everybody looked at Frodo, regarding the small hobbit quietly. Legolas didn't think this small thing could carry such a burden, but he DID hear stories about how he carried the Ring from the Shire to Rivendell and survived a fatal wound from the Nazgul.  
  
"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it's yours to bear," Gandalf said suddenly, walking slowly over to the hobbit and placing his hand on the hobbit's shoulder.  
  
Legolas watch Aragorn stand up from the corner of his eye.  
  
"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," Aragorn said to Frodo and knelt next in front of him. "You have my sword."  
  
Legolas sighed. He knew somebody had to represent the Elves in the journey and it looked like none of the other Elves were willing to go on the journey. Legolas knew he was needed at home, but oddly enough this seemed more important. He walked towards Frodo.  
  
"And you have my bow," Legolas said.  
  
Gimli looked determinedly at Legolas. "And my axe." Legolas stifled a snicker. The Dwarf was insistent on proving to him that Dwarves were just as important.  
  
Then Boromir started to walk towards the group around Frodo. 'Oh, great,' Legolas thought. 'Nobody let him come along. I don't want to go around Middle Earth with HIM.'  
  
"You carry the fate of us all, little one," Boromir said. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor must see it done."  
  
"Here!" somebody shouted and somebody ran around front and stood beside Frodo. Legolas had an inkling that it was Sam, Frodo's best friend that traveled with him to Rivendell. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."  
  
"No, indeed it's highly it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and your not," Elrond said with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Oi! We're coming too!" another voice shouted out and two more hobbits came running up to stand next to Frodo. The one who was talking was Merry, if Legolas could remember the names rightly enough. "You'll have to tie us all tied up in a sack to stop us."  
  
"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing," the other one said, and Legolas remembered his name to be Pippin.  
  
Merry glances over at Pippin with his arms crossed. "Well, that rules YOU out, Pip."  
  
Pippin nodded and then realizing what Merry had said, he looked at Merry like he was stupid or something. Legolas had to stifle a smile. It was too funny.  
  
"Nine companions," Elrond said softly. "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"  
  
"Right," Pippin said. "Where are we going?"  
  
"You know where we're going, Pip. To Mordor," Merry said.  
  
"Well, you all better get some rest. You have a long journey ahead of you," Elrond stated and the council was dispersed.  
  
Legolas quickly walked out the balcony, relieved that it was all over. It was getting quite stifling, even though they were all sitting outside. Now it was the dreadful task of writing a letter to his father telling him that his oldest and only son had just embarked himself on a long and hopeless journey that might lead to the death of them all. But maybe Thranduil would learn to go to these councils for himself instead of sending his son along to them.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn called out to him and Legolas turned and watched Aragorn jog lightly up to the Elf.  
  
Legolas looked at the man without an expression on his face. "Mani naa ta, Aragorn?" (What is it, Aragorn?)  
  
"I would like to thank you for what you did back there. I mean like, backing me up when Boromir said all those things," Aragorn said.  
  
"He shouldn't be insulting the intelligence of one who is smarter them himself," Legolas said coldly.  
  
"Why are you being so cold?"  
  
"Why are you being so persistant?!" Legolas spun around from his gazing and looked at Aragorn. "I've tried hard to remain your friend, Aragorn, even though you've took the one I love."  
  
"That's a selfish thing to say, Legolas," Aragorn said.  
  
"I'm being selfish, Aragorn? I am not as self centered as you've always perceived me to be," Legolas said. "Never judge before you know the details."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry to tell you this, Legolas, but you've been haughty and jealous ever since you found out that Arwen and I have gotten together," Aragorn stated. "Make no mistake about it."  
  
"Well, try thinking about what it could've been if it was the other way around. You'd know exactly how I feel. You wouldn't be so quick to be making those comments then," Legolas said. "Excuse me, but I've got a letter to tend to and other matters that cannot wait until the morning. Namaarie."  
  
Legolas turned and left, walking up to his bedroom. He didn't care if he'd just lost a good friendship that might prove helpful someday, but Legolas just didn't care. He was tired of everybody showing pity that whenever it concerned Arwen. Legolas walked into his room and slammed the door behind him. He, Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland realm, needed to have a letter written and it couldn't wait.  
  
Author's note: There's chapter four for everybody that's been insisting that they want more chapters for this story. I hope everybody's satisfied with this story. Happy reading to all and I know you all love to review. Thanks wink. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize in this story.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"I woke up early around 4 a.m. with the moon shining as bright as headlights on the interstate. I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep. But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake. Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms, I've been tryin' my best to get along but that's OK, there's nothin' left to say, but...you'll think of me." –Keith Urban, "You'll Think of Me"  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Legolas didn't move from his position. He was staring out into the dark wilderness, thinking silently. It had been several days since they left Rivendell, but Legolas didn't care. He wanted to put as many miles between him and Arwen as he could. But that wasn't the subject at hand.  
  
Aragorn walked up beside the Elf. "What are you thinking, mellon?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Nothing of importance, Aragorn. Nothing I wish to talk about at the moment."  
  
Aragorn sighed and stared out into the wilderness. Legolas glanced at the man beside him. To him, Aragorn seemed wearier and more care-stricken. But why should Legolas care? Aragorn had taken everything that Legolas had. Now he had only one thing to do, and that was to protect his homeland. The last thing Legolas cared about.  
  
"Do you plan on finding another, Legolas?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Why would you ask that one, Elessar?" Legolas asked stiffly.  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "You just seem more lonely than ever. Love is the best medicine to help heal a heart."  
  
"I'm sure it is, Aragorn. But I wouldn't have been lonely if things had turned out differently," Legolas commented.  
  
"Why are you so stuck on that, Legolas? All you ever talk to me about is how everything would be different if only Arwen was with you. How your life was just peachy until Arwen left you. Get over it, Legolas. Nobody wants to listen to it," Aragorn exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Legolas turned to face Aragorn. "Try and lose somebody you love. Try losing something you'll hurt for so bad you don't think you can go on. And maybe, maybe then you'll understand me more. Don't come to talk to me until then. I've got this mission to think on, to help with. And I've got to get up in the morning. So if you'll excuse me."  
  
Legolas turned and walked back to camp. As he came closer, he could see everybody's eyes on him. He silently cursed himself. They've probably heard every word that was said between him and Aragorn. That was not good. Legolas hadn't wanted them to hear him in his moment of weakness.  
  
"Well, you've proven one thing, Master Elf. Elves aren't perfect as everyone's making your kind to be. But of course, my race has already known that for ages. Maybe now that you've proven your weakness people will see the truth," Gimli stated.  
  
"Shut up, Dwarf, before you find yourself with an arrow through you," Legolas snarled.  
  
"Careful, Legolas. We're not here to fight. You must settle your differences and move on," Gandalf advised.  
  
"It's kind of hard nobody leaves you alone. I did not want to be on this journey. I wanted to stay home and help there. If it weren't for my father, I would probably still be there. If it weren't for the others not volunteering, I wouldn't be here. I must keep my pride and stay here. Please don't preach to me about differences, Mithrandir," Legolas said.  
  
"I understand, Legolas. I am sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," Gandalf said.  
  
Legolas looked at Gandalf. "You're sorry, are you? If you are sorry, then you shouldn't have said anything. Nobody should've said anything. I'm just fed up with everything. I'm going back to my watch. Good night to you."  
  
Legolas got up and walked back into the darkness. The camp was swallowed in darkness by the time he stopped. He must have walked several miles. But Legolas didn't care. He could get back easily and just as easily defend himself if need be.  
  
What was his problem? He never knew to do that sort of thing. Legolas had vowed to never to do that to anybody, like his father had always done. Like father, like son, as they said. Legolas growled. He had hoped to never be like this.  
  
'But maybe you're not like your father at all, Elf,' Legolas thought. 'Maybe you're just still grieving for Arwen.'  
  
But it was still no excuse to go off on everybody. It never was...but. But what, Legolas didn't know.  
  
Legolas kicked the closest rock as hard as he could, then fell to the ground, crying.  
  
"Why, Eru, why?" he said into the darkness. "What did I do to deserve this? Why don't you just answer me so my doubt and grief can be removed?"  
  
But all Legolas got was silence. Legolas sighed. Did he really expect Eru to answer him? Legolas thought not, Eru never answered directly. He always had to give his answer through actions and words of others.  
  
Legolas sniffed and wiped the tears that had fallen down his face off. It was no use to cry. Elves could die of grief and Legolas didn't want that just yet. It was not his time to die of grief.  
  
Legolas stared off into the darkness. What was out there? Orcs? Other civilizations of life? Why were they here and what did they believe in? When this war starts, what side will they be on, openly or secretly? So many people and so many emotions...and Legolas was only one in the million of the world...  
  
Legolas sighed and stood up and brushed the dirt off his hands and looked down at his clothes. They were dirty. Legolas smiled slightly. Who cared? Maybe it's time to prove to everybody that he wasn't a miss perfect keep- everything-clean Elf. But what did it matter?  
  
Legolas started to walk back towards camp. There was a mission to be completed and it required his help, no matter what he was feeling.  
  
Author's Note: A little short, but that's ok. I didn't like how I did the ending, but it'll do. I hope everyone continues to read this. I don't know what I'm going to do after this chapter, but hopefully I'll think of something. Happy reading to all and I know you all love reviewing. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize in this story. If I did, I would be making a lot of money at the moment. I'm only writing this story out of sheer pleasure and for the love of the books.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Grief teaches the steadiest minds to waver." –Sophocles  
  
How much grief could one take? Legolas thought as the Fellowship ran away from the Mines of Moria. If anything else happens to them, then they'll fail.  
  
Gandalf had died to save them all from the Balrog. Before they even tried going through the Mines of Moria, they were trying to go across the pass of Caradhras. He had specifically said that he wouldn't go into the Mines of Moria unless he had no other choice...and what did they do? They went into the Mines of Moria when it was discovered that Saruman was cursing the mountain against them. Frodo had voted to go through the Mines.  
  
That night they stopped and made camp. Legolas just stood and looked out into the darkness like he usually did. He usually ended up doing the watch most of the time because he could rest, but stay alert at the same time.  
  
It was a clear, silent night with nothing stirring. Nothing good, at least. There were probably Orcs roaming and prowling around the landscape destroying everything in search for people to take as prisoners as they usually did.  
  
Legolas sighed and looked back at everybody in the camp. All of them had managed to finally fall asleep. All of them, except for Aragorn. He was still sitting at the dying fire with his head in his hands. Legolas sighed and walked quietly over to Aragorn and sat on the log next the human.  
  
"He did not die in vain, Aragorn," Legolas said quietly.  
  
"I know he didn't. It's just that now everybody's going to expect me to be the leader and I don't think I could be that. I'm not Gandalf, I didn't know what he was going to do after Lothlorien," Aragorn said.  
  
"I'm sure he didn't know either. We all didn't know what he wanted. We all couldn't even know what the road lay ahead," Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn nodded and the two of them fell silent. Legolas looked quietly at the man next to him. He didn't seem so tough and sure of himself as he always made everyone think of him to be. Legolas suddenly thought of that one time when they first started on the journey when he and Aragorn had gotten into a fight, all in the name of love. Legolas still had bitter feelings, but they were slowly fading. Yeah, he was still grieving for Arwen and he wished she had never left him for Aragorn, but there wasn't anything Legolas could do about it at the moment and that wasn't the problem at hand.  
  
"Aragorn, do you remember that fight we had when we first started out?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aragorn smiled slightly. "Yes, I remember. Are you still mad at me?"  
  
"Just a little bit. But it's fading, slowly if anything. But I told myself I better lay my differences aside and focus in the present," Legolas stated.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "You always knew what to do in awful times."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No, I am not perfect, Elessar. I may have a perfect complexion and live forever, but I am not a perfect being."  
  
"But more perfect from a human's view of you Elves," Aragorn said.  
  
A faint smile touched Legolas' lips. He had to admit that anybody other than the Elves thought his race was perfect and that nothing could go wrong with them. But only those who knew them well knew that they weren't perfect and that they could die in battle or grief. Legolas knew that it could happen, he had seen it before.  
  
"I know you mean well, Aragorn," Legolas commented.  
  
"And you, too, Legolas. And I'm sorry for the grief that I have caused. I shouldn't have acted like an idiot about everything," Aragorn said.  
  
"I know...I know," Legolas said softly.  
  
"But I don't think that either one of us can have Arwen," Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas looked sharply at him. "What do you mean, neither one of us can have her?"  
  
"Her father...wants her to travel to the Undying Lands. I could only do as he wished," Aragorn said. "So I told Arwen just before we left that she had a chance to leave with her people and that she should go with them as her father wished it. Our love was only a dream."  
  
"Did she go?" Legolas asked in horror. He had parted with Arwen on bad terms and now he might never get the chance to make it right with her.  
  
"She probably did. She's probably on the ship now, disappearing into the horizon," Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas sighed. "I might never get to see her again and make things right."  
  
"She knows you were upset, Legolas, do not worry. She'll know that you probably didn't mean it," Aragorn exclaimed.  
  
"Does she? I'm not so sure and I'm still a little upset with her," Legolas said.  
  
"I am sure, but don't dwell on it too much, mellon. You might die of grief," Aragorn stated.  
  
Legolas nodded. "You are right, Aragorn."  
  
--  
  
Legolas looked up as the Fellowship approached Lothlorien. It was so huge and serious and beautiful at the same time. He instantly decided that this place was more like Mirkwood as it should have been, and less like Rivendell. It had been too long since he'd been to Lothlorien and had forgotten much of what it had looked like. As they entered the woods, Legolas heard Gimli talking to Frodo and the other hobbits.  
  
"Stay close you hobbits. They say a sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf- witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again," Gimli said.  
  
Legolas turned to look at them before continuing on. Frodo had a worried look on his face. He didn't know why.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked Frodo, but the hobbit didn't answer.  
  
"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox," Gimli said. "Oh..."  
  
Out of nowhere, arrows were pointed at each person in the Fellowship. One Elf stepped up to looked at the Fellowship. Legolas knew the Elf as Haldir. He had seen him once before, when he was a young man passing through the Lady Galadriel's realm.  
  
"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," Haldir said.  
  
Gimli glared at the Elf. It was obvious that Gimli still didn't trust Elves despite him traveling with one for the past few weeks.  
  
Haldir turned to face Legolas. "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." (Welcome, Legolas, son of Thranduil)  
  
Legolas bowed his head slightly and raised it again. "Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien)  
  
Haldir's expression didn't change and Legolas didn't say anything. It was the time for courtesies. Haldir walked to Aragorn and stopped.  
  
"A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." (Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us.)  
  
"Hennaid," Aragorn said. (Thanks)  
  
"Well, so much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves. Speak words that we can all understand!" Gimli said angrily.  
  
Haldir turned to glare at Gimli.  
  
"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," he said, emphasizing the last two words.  
  
"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli asked. "Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul."  
  
Aragorn turned and punched Gimli in the arm. "THAT was not so courteous."  
  
Haldir let his eyes rest on Frodo. "You bring great evil here. You cannot go any father."  
  
Haldir turned and walked away and Aragorn followed after him. Legolas sighed and sat down, leaning against a tree. They were going to be here for a while. He looked around and noticed that the others were following suit.  
  
Legolas hoped that Haldir would let them pass. If they didn't go, then the Ring would never get destroyed and Sauron would end up getting the Ring again and the world would fall into shadow. That wouldn't be good. He didn't know about him, but Legolas didn't want to be controlled and beaten by a Dark Lord that wasn't supposed to be here.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Haldir returned to the Fellowship.  
  
"You will follow me," he said sternly and the Fellowship got up to follow him.  
  
As they walked, Legolas looked around him. It was so beautiful, full of huge trees and small patches of flowers dotted here and there. If Legolas ever survived this Quest, he was coming back to this place and study the wildlife more closely. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could do some of that before he left this place with the Fellowship. It all depended on the lady Galadriel.  
  
As they ascended the stairs, Legolas looked down to see that Pippin had walked up between him and the tree trunk.  
  
"What is the matter, little one?" Legolas asked him.  
  
"I hate heights. Us hobbits prefer to have our feet firmly on the ground," Pippin informed him.  
  
"Do not worry, nothing's going to happen to you while you are up here. The Elves build sturdy and if you fall off the edge, you'd be caught by someone before you even fall far," Legolas said.  
  
"I'll just have to trust your word, then," Pippin said.  
  
"Believe me, it has happened before. I've witnessed it," Legolas stated.  
  
"Elves have long memories. And sometimes, that is a good thing," Boromir said, smiling.  
  
The corners of Legolas' mouth twitched. He managed to keep his mouth down so it wouldn't form into a smile. Humans were in awe of the Elves' long memories.  
  
Finally they reached the platform. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were standing at the foot of another small set of stairs. The Fellowship gathered around them and Legolas bowed his head slightly before raising his head again. The Fellowship stood there in silence for a few moments, watching and waiting for them to speak.  
  
"Eight that are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him," Celeborn said.  
  
"He has fallen into Shadow," Galadriel said. "The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."  
  
Later that night, Legolas walked through the Fellowship's camp, washed clean and in new clothes. He was listening to the Elves of Lothlorien sing in the treetops.  
  
"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas said, more to himself than to anybody else.  
  
"What do they say about him?" Merry asked him, who was sitting, quietly eating his dinner.  
  
"I have not the heart to tell you," Legolas said, turning to Merry. "For me, the grief is still too near."  
  
Merry nodded and went back to eating his food. Legolas walked through the camp and went out through the trees. He wanted to be by himself for a while. After all, he hadn't seen anybody except for the Fellowship and Orcs.  
  
As he walked, Legolas noticed a girl slipping through the trees towards him. He sighed. He wished everybody would leave him alone. Just because he was the heir to Mirkwood didn't mean everybody had to go and pamper him.  
  
The girl finally reached Legolas' side and smiled up at him. Legolas managed a small smile back. That was all that he could do for her, for he was grief-stricken and irritated that the Elves were paying attention to him.  
  
"I heard that a Fellowship had stopped here for a while," the girl said.  
  
Legolas nodded. "Yes, we have. We plan to stay here for a few days. We are tired, hungry, and grief-stricken."  
  
"I wouldn't blame you. I'm sure it's been a long and hard way from Rivendell all the way to here in Lothlorien. You're Legolas, aren't you, the heir to the throne of Mirkwood. My name is Merian," the girl said.  
  
Legolas bowed his head slightly. "It is my pleasure meeting you, my lady Merian. Such an unusual name for a she-Elf."  
  
"Yeah, my mother didn't want anything too fancy," Merian said.  
  
"I understand," Legolas said.  
  
"So what are you planning on doing here?" Merian asked.  
  
'What do you think?' Legolas thought.  
  
"Rest. See a little bit of Lothlorien. Perhaps, if the others are planning on moving any further for a while," Legolas replied.  
  
"You could come and have dinner with us tonight, if you'd like," Merian said.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, milady," Legolas said.  
  
Merian laughed and tossed her light, sandy blond hair out of her gray eyes. "This way this, Legolas."  
  
Legolas followed her through the trees and up several flights of stairs before reaching her home. As they came in, two Elves looked up from their reading to see who came in.  
  
"Mother, father, this is the Prince Legolas from the Mirkwood realm," Merian said.  
  
The two of them stood up and bowed slightly. Legolas bowed his head slightly in return.  
  
"Welcome, Legolas, son of Thranduil," the man said. "It's a pleasure having you here with us. My name is Anton and this is my wife, Perethirwen."  
  
Legolas nodded. "It's a pleasure meeting you."  
  
"Why don't you come and sit with us for supper? You came just in time, the food's all ready," Perethirwen said.  
  
"I'd be delighted to," Legolas said.  
  
Soon the four of them were gathered around the table, eating, laughing, and talking in the Elven tongue. It felt so good to be in an Elven home again. It had been too long for Legolas' liking.  
  
Soon after he finished, the music began. Merian's mother sang most of the songs and she had a wonderful, beautiful voice. Almost like his mother's voice when she sang in the happy days before she died. And while Perethirwen sang, Legolas danced with Merian.  
  
After a while, they stopped with Legolas collapsing into a chair, quite warm and happy. Merian's own face was flushed red.  
  
"Well, I suppose I better get back. They'll be wondering where I am," Legolas said standing.  
  
"I'll walk you down," Merian said, jumping up.  
  
Legolas said his goodbyes and thanks before being led downstairs by Merian. When they came to the bottom, Legolas turned to Merian.  
  
"Thank you once again, Merian. I had a wonderful time," Legolas said.  
  
"When can I see you again, Legolas?" Merian asked.  
  
Legolas sighed. He wasn't expecting to see her again, though he had enjoyed her company. He didn't wish to get into a relationship with somebody that he'd never see again.  
  
"I do not know when, my lady. I am a busy man. I have many things to tend to," Legolas informed her.  
  
"I see. Well, I suppose I'll find you again and if you ever need to talk to me, just ask around for Merian," she said.  
  
"I will do that, my lady," Legolas said and with one last bow he headed off towards the campsite.  
  
She was just another girl in his life. Legolas would never see Merian again, he was sure of it.  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's chapter six. It's a little long, but if I know the reviewers, they wouldn't mind that much. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and I'll try my best to update the story some time soon. And I know you all love reviewing, happy reading... 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. If I did, I would be making some money right now.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Anything new, Legolas?" Haldir asked one night.  
  
Haldir had insisted that the two of them spend the day together. Legolas didn't mind because it was good to be among the Elves again, to talk intelligently and not worry about whether they might get killed or the Ring retaken by Sauron.  
  
"Anything new you heard when we were with Galadriel, Haldir," Legolas said.  
  
Haldir sighed. "I know, it just seems a bit odd that Mirthrandir had fallen into Shadow when it was clear that he had some purpose not accomplished yet."  
  
"I can't help that any more than you can," Legolas said.  
  
"But then again, you were always like that, mellon."  
  
Legolas turned to face Haldir. "What do you mean? I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
"Of course you don't understand. You're young and stupid. And I think that's a permanent trait," Haldir said scornfully.  
  
"Look, I don't understand why you're being so evil tonight, but I think—" Legolas began.  
  
"You're thoughts mean nothing, Legolas," Haldir said. "You let Arwen slip between your fingers and the honor and pride that your father had in you."  
  
"My father's pride and honor doesn't mean anything to me, Haldir. He beats me and forces me to do things that he's supposed to do and then he gets all the credit that I worked hard for. And about Arwen—I can't help it that she doesn't love me anymore. Not in the way that she used to. Why is that such a problem to you, Haldir?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Because I care what happens to you as much as your father does," Haldir retorted.  
  
Legolas laughed mirthlessly. "Well, then, that must not be much because all my father cares about is keeping me alive long enough to become the King of Mirkwood and that I'm not going to be because my father's going to live forever. He's never going to die of grief or in war—he's too scared to come out of the palace long enough to do anything. He values his life and position too much to risk being killed."  
  
"But the least you can do is please your father, Legolas," Haldir said.  
  
"Right. I've been pleasing him all my life," Legolas said.  
  
"Well, keep on pleasing him because he's not too happy with you at the moment," Haldir said.  
  
"Aha! So there IS something behind the lecture," Legolas said. "Go on, cough it up."  
  
Haldir looked down his nose at Legolas' use of words. Legolas just figured he'd have to get used to it, after all, he could use whatever language he wanted now that he was an adult. He'd been an adult since he turned 100. Well, that was the standard coming-of-age type of thing, but Legolas believe he'd matured before then.  
  
"Well, your father got your letter that you sent him from back in Rivendell and then he came around here, rampaging about how his son had upped and left Mirkwood when the place needed him most," Haldir said.  
  
"Well, then, why doesn't he just get up off his fat ass and take care of Mirkwood himself?" Legolas said.  
  
"Well, like you said, that's your father for you," Haldir said.  
  
Legolas growled and kicked the nearest rock as hard as he could. He hated his father more than ever now. All Thranduil did was control his son and make him do whatever he wanted to do and then take the credit. Legolas was sick and tired of it all. Why can't his father just leave him alone?  
  
"Um, Legolas, are you planning on marrying somebody else any time soon?" Haldir asked.  
  
Legolas turned around. "No, I'm not. Why do you ask?"  
  
Haldir shrugged. "I don't know. I just think you'd be happier with somebody to take care of you."  
  
"Oh, right, a wife to take care of me. I know how to take care of myself, thank you very much," Legolas said.  
  
"Does that mean you're gay?" Haldir asked.  
  
"No, it doesn't mean that. How absurd to think that somebody even SUGGEST something like that," Legolas growled.  
  
"I'm not meaning to make you mad or anything, mate, you're seemingly more lonely than ever, since the day Arwen left you," Haldir said.  
  
"ARRGH!" Legolas yelled. "Everything always goes back to Arwen and how she'd left me! Why does every conversation end up like that?"  
  
"Because it's still a fresh subject, Legolas," Haldir said quietly.  
  
"Well, do you know what, I'm trying to put it in the past, but whenever I do, someone has to dig it up again. And do you know what? I'm sick of it all. I'm going for a walk. Alone," Legolas said angrily.  
  
With that, Legolas turned and walked away from Haldir. He had enough of everybody bringing up his and Arwen's long dead relationship. And Legolas wished everybody would just leave the relationship like that. Dead. Nothing more.  
  
As Legolas walked, he suddenly ran into somebody. He backed away and started apologizing. Legolas quickly realized who it was.  
  
"I would suggest that you watch where you're going, master Elf," Merian said, smiling.  
  
"I said I was sorry, Merian," Legolas snapped. "Isn't that enough?"  
  
Merian quickly sobered up. "I overheard the conversation you had between Haldir and yourself."  
  
"Eavesdropping are you? It seems everybody's getting a habit of eavesdropping lately," Legolas growled.  
  
"Now don't be speaking like that, Legolas. You were quite happy last night," Merian said.  
  
"Because I was able to forget my troubles for a while, that's all," Legolas commented.  
  
"As I was saying," Merian continued, "I'm planning on going with you with your Fellowship when they continue on again."  
  
Legolas sputtered. "What? You can't. I mean; you're a woman!"  
  
"I am going," Merian said firmly. "I talked it over with the Lady Galadriel and she seems to think that it's a good idea, too. She thinks that I have some part to play yet in this war."  
  
Legolas huffed. "Well, I'm just going to talk about it with everybody in the Fellowship. I don't think they'd really appreciate it if a she Elf's coming along for the ride."  
  
"Oh, I already talked to them," Merian said, smiling. "They think it's a wonderful idea. I told them that I knew you and they jumped on it right away."  
  
"Well. Well, that about does it, I think. Good night to you, Merian. I have other things to tend to at the moment. So if you'll excuse me," Legolas said, placing a hand on her as he walked passed her and disappeared into the trees.  
  
A woman in the Fellowship! That was something else. Legolas was sure it wasn't proper for a woman like her to be in the Fellowship. Women should stay home and protect the home front, not be out fighting battles. What was going on in this world nowadays?  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas called out as he approached the camp.  
  
Everybody's head turned toward him as he stormed in. Legolas noticed out of the corner of his eye Gimli was muttering something under his breath. Something about him, no doubt, considering he hated Elves with a passion.  
  
Aragorn stood up as Legolas approached. He seemed to have a questioning look about him, but Legolas didn't care. He wanted an explanation from the man.  
  
"Mankoi lle uma tanya?" Legolas asked when he finally approached Aragorn. (Why did you do that?)  
  
"Do what?" Aragorn asked innocently.  
  
"Let that Merian join the Fellowship, for Eru's sake!" Legolas cried out. "She's a woman, she can't come with us. Her place is here, in Lothlorien, not with us!"  
  
"Because she has a purpose in this Fellowship," Aragorn said patiently. "And Galadriel sees her fit to come with us. It might do you some good, Legolas, if a woman of your own kind were around."  
  
"What, so I can get all mushy? You know how I always tend to be more protective with women around," Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you're just going to have to get used to it, Legolas," Aragorn said, his own temper rising. "If you're so against it, you can just stop here. You know what Elrond said. No oath nor bond makes you go further than you will."  
  
"I cannot do that. I made a personal oath and I would dishonor myself if I leave now," Legolas said.  
  
"Well, then stop complaining about it," Aragorn said. "None of us are wanting to hear your rantings, Elf."  
  
"And I don't want them to hear them, human. I'm going to go out now. Just send a messenger along when you leave and I'll come. But don't expect to see me before then," Legolas said coldly and once again he turned and left.  
  
Legolas walked silently through the trees, his mind going a mile a minute. Everything seemed to have gone from bad to worse ever since he came to the Council of Elrond. If his father had never made him come...  
  
Legolas shook his head. Why was he acting like this? Surely it wasn't his fault. He was the one who suffered the injustice of everybody else because everybody else was being awkward. It wasn't his fault that everything seemed to happen to him, and all the bad stuff at that.  
  
The rest of the night, Legolas wandered Lothlorien. It was his only solace for the things that have happened.  
  
Author's Note: Here's chapter seven for everybody. I hope you all like the story so far. I hope everybody keeps reviewing; it keeps me happy, because I know you all love reviewing. I'll keep writing and you people keep reading and reviewing. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize in this story.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Legolas silently thrust his paddle into the water. They were leaving for Mount Doom again and for him, he was glad. He was getting restless and ready to go and nothing seemed to calm his restlessness.  
  
In his boat were Gimli and Merian. Legolas had protested sharply against her riding with him in his boat, but Aragorn pointed out that every other boat was filled. Legolas didn't say anything, but he was sure they could've changed the seating a little bit. He didn't want to have anything to do Merian. She wasn't supposed to be here.  
  
Merian turned around in her seat and smiled brightly at Legolas. He gave a cold smile back and returned his face to a thin, stony line.  
  
"I think you should be more grateful, Legolas," Merian stated.  
  
"Should I?" Legolas asked as Gimli let out a long laugh.  
  
Merian glared at both Gimli and Legolas. "I don't know what you're laughing at Dwarf, but whatever it is, it's not funny."  
  
"Don't turn on the Dwarf, Merian," Legolas said.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" Merian snapped at Legolas.  
  
"Because he hasn't done any harm. All he did was laugh and you snap at him like it's illegal to do so," Legolas said.  
  
"Well, I thank you for standing up for me, Elf," Gimli said as Merian huffily turned around.  
  
"Well, we're companions, are we not?" Legolas asked.  
  
Gimli nodded. "Yes, of course we are."  
  
"I am sure an alliance between a Dwarf and an Elf is helpful between the races," Legolas stated.  
  
Gimli nodded and turned around to smile at him and the Elf smiled back. Silently the two of them bonded a friendship that would last forever. The two of them didn't know it, but their friendship would help them through the tough times and save each other's skins a million times over.  
  
Several hours later, the three boats pulled onto shore for the night. Legolas lightly jumped onto shore and pulled the boat further up before helping Merian and Gimli out. After he did this, Legolas turned and walked up the small hill and looked around, making sure there wasn't any Orcs or Uruks hiding in the brush, waiting for an ambush.  
  
"Anything?" Aragorn called up to him.  
  
"No, nothing. We are safe for the night," Legolas said, but as he said this, Legolas felt uneasy. There was something lurking out there, following them silently. He didn't know what it was, but he hoped that it wasn't Orcs.  
  
Later that night, Merian drifted over to Legolas who was standing a few feet in the distance, keeping watch. He didn't even notice her, and if he did, he didn't say anything to her.  
  
"Why are you being so mean to me? You were so kind-hearted that night we met. So fun-loving," Merian stated.  
  
"That was when I could let down my guard and have some fun. But we're out in the danger again and we need to be watchful," Legolas said.  
  
"I understand," Merian said and she sat upon a rock near the Elf.  
  
The two of them fell silent for a while and Legolas silently celebrated in it. He didn't feel much like talking.  
  
"Are you going to look for somebody else again? Somebody that you can marry?" Merian asked.  
  
Legolas sighed. "You're one of the million who ask me that question. No, I do not think I'm going to be looking for a relationship right now. I can't anyways, I've got to help fight this war."  
  
"Do you like me?" Merian asked.  
  
Legolas looked at Merian in surprise. Why should she ask that question? Of course he liked her.  
  
"Yes, of course. You are a beautiful woman, Merian, probably catching all the young men's eyes and fancies," Legolas informed her.  
  
"Do you like me enough to start a relationship with me if I asked?" Merian said.  
  
"And why would I want to start a relationship with you?" Legolas asked, but he felt his heart flutter. Did he really love her? Was he willing to risk a relationship with her when he could die so easily at the hands of the Enemy?  
  
"Because I have a feeling that you love me. And ever since I set my eyes on you, I fell in love with you also," Merian stated.  
  
Legolas forced himself to turn away from her even though every inch of him was telling him not to. He had found himself staring at her lately, thinking how beautiful she was and everything. But Legolas forced himself not to think about it. He couldn't start a relationship. Not now.  
  
"I can't start a relationship with you right now, Merian. If this war ever ends, maybe then. But I can't right now; I have to fight. People need me," Legolas said.  
  
Merian got up from her rock and walked over to Legolas, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind him. Legolas felt a flood of emotions engulf him. By the love of Eru, he was falling in love with her and he didn't want that to happen. Why did this have to happen to him now?  
  
"Please don't be bitter with me anymore, Legolas. I love you, and you me. We'll be together, helping each other as we fight against the Dark Lord. Please?" Merian said.  
  
Legolas turned around and cupped Merian's face in his hands. He found himself getting lost into her deep, big blue eyes. In there he found that she truly loved him and wanted to take care of him.  
  
"If you think you can handle it, Merian. If you want to risk being with me and having the risk of getting killed yourself, you can be with me. I love you, Merian. I didn't expect I'd say that, but I just did. I love you and I will say that a million times over if you wish me to," Legolas whispered.  
  
Merian smiled slightly and Legolas brushed his lips against hers and let them linger there for many moments. Elves had could their breaths for a long period of time.  
  
The two of them broke off for air and then they kissed again. They didn't want to stop, each one taking comfort in the other's touch.  
  
"Legolas?" a voice asked uncertainly into the dark.  
  
Legolas sighed and broke off from Merian. He turned to face the shadowy figure.  
  
"What is it, Aragorn?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aragorn stepped into the light so Legolas could see him better. The Elf mentally beat himself up. Did the human see him kissing Merian? He hoped not.  
  
"Have you seen anything on your watch?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No, nothing. Not a breath of wind, neither. All I found was miss Merian. She couldn't get to sleep."  
  
Aragorn turned to face the she-Elf.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here, Merian. It's dangerous for a woman like you," Aragorn said.  
  
"I can take care of myself, human. And even if I couldn't, I would be safe near Legolas. He's a master shooter, if I heard the tales rightly," Merian said, smiling.  
  
"I haven't doubted you or Legolas' abilities, Merian," Aragorn said impatiently, "would you mind leaving us for a while? I need to talk to Legolas privately."  
  
Merian nodded quietly and brushed past Legolas and Aragorn, disappearing into the darkness. Human and Elf watched her leave before Aragorn turned to face his companion.  
  
"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Aragorn asked.  
  
A small smile crept onto Legolas' face despite himself. He had to tell the truth to his friend.  
  
"I can't deny anything that you have said, Aragorn," Legolas said.  
  
"You know these aren't the best of times to be starting a relationship, you know that?" Aragorn exclaimed.  
  
"Of course I do. I do not think we're going to take anything further right now. We're just going to work as partners until the war's over. And after that...maybe something will go further and we'll get married or something," Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"But are you sure she's the right one? I mean you barely know the girl. I mean, you two have been seeing each other for a while when you were in Lothlorien and then all of a sudden you're talking about marriage and the like," Aragorn said. "And then you were mad at her for a moment with her coming with us."  
  
"Well, things change, don't they?" Legolas stated. "Maybe I was loving her the whole time. I cared about what happened to her, that's why I didn't want her to come with us. But I love her, Aragorn. Just like you love Arwen...like I had loved her, too."  
  
"But—," Aragorn began.  
  
"What, are you becoming my personal advisor now? I don't really appreciate that, Aragorn," Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn sighed and Legolas grinned broadly. He knew that he had overcome the human and there wasn't anything he could do.  
  
"I just don't think it's a good idea, is all," Aragorn said lamely.  
  
"Oh, you can love Arwen and I can't love anybody?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No, it's not that. I was just saying. But it's your life, you can do what you want with it, it's not my choice," Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas smiled. He was glad he had the human's blessing, though he had to rip it out of the man. But at least he had the blessing. Now he only had to endure the other's teasings. But right now, Legolas could endure anything. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize in this story.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Once again, the Fellowship was stopping, but this time it was the final time, meaning on the river. They had reached the falls and they had to reach Mordor by foot.  
  
Legolas ran his canoe onto ground and got out, helping Merian and Gimli get out of the boat once again. It was a beautiful spot, full of trees. But Legolas felt uneasy about the place. There was something out there, following them like a cat and a mouse. They had to leave soon before whatever it was out there came to get them.  
  
As everybody set up their things in camp, Aragorn came up from the boats. Legolas watched him quietly. The human had a deep-set expression on his face, one that was filled with worry and concern.  
  
"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats, and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north," Aragorn said to everybody.  
  
Legolas silently sighed. That meant crossing Emyn Muil...and then to Mordor itself. They were so close and Legolas never felt a sense of dread in his life and that was including his time fighting off evil creatures in Mirkwood. Legolas didn't want to go to Mordor, but if that's the way the Ringbearer was going, then that's the way the Elf was going.  
  
"Oh yes?" Gimli asked. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see—"  
  
"That is our road," Aragorn interrupted. "I suggest you take a rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."  
  
Legolas hid a small smile and quickly busied himself with their possessions. The Dwarf was always complaining about something and whenever someone suggested that he should rest or leave the Fellowship, he blustered and said he didn't need rest or needed to leave the Fellowship just yet.  
  
"Recover my strength!" Gimli growled and muttered.  
  
Suddenly Legolas felt something dark and evil coming closer. It was pulsing through him, warning him that they should leave. This foe was too big in numbers for them all to take on. Even though hobbits couldn't overtake them. Legolas dropped the spare cloak he was holding and headed straight for Aragorn.  
  
"We should leave now," Legolas said in a low voice.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness."  
  
Legolas gritted his teeth. Why was Aragorn being so difficult right now when they needed to leave right now before they all got killed?  
  
"It's not the eastern shore that worries me," Legolas said. "A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."  
  
Aragorn didn't say anything, but looked across to the eastern shore thoughtfully. Legolas looked at the human smugly. Listen to the Elf for once; sometimes they can give you good advice.  
  
"Recover my strength! Pay no heed to that, young hobbit," Gimli was saying to Pippin.  
  
Legolas walked back up to where he had dumped his things and started straightening them out. He was still uneasy, but he couldn't leave them just yet just because he had a bad feeling. Merian walked up behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What's the matter?" Merian asked.  
  
"What do you think? We have to leave now. Something's drawing near," Legolas said.  
  
"Where's Frodo?" Merry suddenly asked everybody.  
  
Legolas quickly looked up and looked around. Frodo wasn't anywhere to be seen. The Elf cursed. Frodo can't be going off on by himself right now. There was something drawing near and they could easily take him and take the hobbit to Sauron. Or Saruman.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn called and hurried towards him.  
  
"What is it, Aragorn?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You wait here with the others while I go off and look for Frodo. Boromir's gone too," Aragorn stated.  
  
"I can help you, Aragorn. Let me come with you," Legolas said.  
  
"No," Aragorn said firmly, "you stay here and watch out for everybody else, especially Merian. She'll be the vulnerable not counting the hobbits. At least they know how to use their swords somewhat."  
  
With that, Aragorn left. Legolas watched him disappear into the trees. He had a bad feeling about all of this, but he couldn't let Aragorn down. They were friends and friends watched out for each other, no matter who it was.  
  
Merian hurried back over to Legolas. He sighed, he didn't want to explain anything to the woman at the moment, no matter how much he cared about her.  
  
"Legolas, what's happening?" Merian asked.  
  
"Frodo walked off by himself and Aragorn needs to go and find him," Legolas answered.  
  
"Boromir went off, too," Merian said bluntly.  
  
"Yeah, I knew that...I just didn't want to tell you all the details," Legolas exclaimed.  
  
Merian laughed. "You really don't trust me, do you, Legolas? You men are so blunt and stupid sometimes."  
  
Legolas felt his body stiffen. He didn't like being called stupid. He felt himself quite intelligent for being on Middle Earth for 2,900 some odd years. Legolas lost count sometimes. But this wasn't the time to be thinking about that right now.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Merian said.  
  
Legolas shook his head in response. "Nothing."  
  
Merian just nodded and then started walking slowly towards where Aragorn had disappeared. Legolas watched her in horror. What the heck was she doing? Surely she wasn't going to follow after the human, was she?  
  
"Merian, where are you going? You can't go into there! Aragorn can take care of himself," Legolas called out.  
  
Suddenly some shrieking rang out through the trees. They were Orcs and Uruk Hai. Legolas cursed. He should've known that Orcs and Uruk Hai were the ones who Legolas felt coming closer and coming after them.  
  
"Everybody, get your weapons! Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Merian, you four stay here, out of harm's way. We don't need you four to be hurt," Legolas shouted. "Gimli, you come with me!"  
  
"But I can fight!" Merian shouted after Legolas, but the Elf didn't listen.  
  
He and Gimli ran through the woods, Legolas leading the way towards the creatures. After all, he had the better hearing and sight of the two.  
  
The searching didn't last long. Soon they were going headlong into the whole group of them. Instantly and instinctively Legolas started shooting his arrows and using his small knives.  
  
Legolas didn't know how long he was fighting; he just kept it up. One after another, the Uruk Hai fell under Legolas shots. Soon he came upon Aragorn, who was also fighting the Uruks. The two of them fought side-by-side, moving effortlessly in motion. They knew each other too well.  
  
Aragorn soon got caught between a tree and an Uruk Hai. Legolas glanced their way and as soon as he was free, he whirled around and shot an arrow in the Uruk's back and the Uruk fell to the ground, dead. Aragorn smiled his thanks and Legolas gave a quick nod.  
  
Just then, a horn sounded out through the trees. Legolas recognized that horn.  
  
"The Horn of Gondor," Legolas said.  
  
"Boromir," Aragorn exclaimed and rushed past Legolas.  
  
Legolas stared after the human.  
  
"I knew that much!" Legolas called after him and was soon following after him.  
  
"Wait for me! Don't leave me behind!" Gimli panted after them, trotting steadily behind them.  
  
"Come on, Gimli, you can do it," Legolas called over his shoulder, but he didn't have any time to say anything else, for he was back into the fighting.  
  
What seemed like hours later, the Uruks had either been killed, or fled. Legolas stood still in one place, slowly catching his breath. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gimli walking slowly towards him. Gimli finally reached the Elf and stood there with his hands on his hips drawing deep breaths and letting it out noisily.  
  
"You know what," Legolas told the Dwarf, "I think Haldir WAS right about you. You breathe so loud anyone could shoot you in the dark."  
  
Gimli glared at Legolas for a few minutes and laughed heartily. "Some humor you've got there, Master Elf. I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"I can surprise myself sometimes with it," Legolas said with a small smile on his face. "Well, we best go and find Aragorn."  
  
Gimli nodded in agreement and the two of them picked their way through the hordes of Uruk Hai and Orcs. Legolas wrinkled his nose slightly. The creatures stunk like he wouldn't believe. No wonder they liked killing each other off because they couldn't stand the smell of each other.  
  
Elf and Dwarf suddenly came upon Aragorn. He was kneeling in front of a body. As he listened, Legolas could distinctly hear sobbing.  
  
Slowly he stood up and looked out into the distance.  
  
"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return," Aragorn said.  
  
When Aragorn turned around, Legolas caught tears glistening in his eyes and down his cheeks. Legolas silently walked over to Aragorn and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"He didn't die in vain, Aragorn," Legolas said softly.  
  
Aragorn nodded silently and the two of them embraced. A few moments later, Gimli appeared beside them.  
  
"Are we going to stand here forever or are we going to do something about Boromir's body?" Gimli asked.  
  
The two friends pulled apart and looked down at the Dwarf, smiling slightly. Legolas didn't know what they could do without the Dwarf. He lightened the mood when everything was dark and bleak.  
  
When they finally reached the shore with Boromir, Legolas noticed that there weren't any hobbits or Merian.  
  
"Aragorn, where's everybody?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Not right now, Legolas," was the reply.  
  
They placed Boromir in one of the boats and pushed it gently away from the bank. The three of them watched the boat drift by silently, and soon the boat disappeared over the falls. Aragorn silently walked up the bank a little ways. Legolas looked across the lake when he caught the spare boat that was missing across the lake and some rustling in the bushes.  
  
"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!" Legolas called over his shoulder and ran towards the last boat and began to push it in the river.  
  
When he didn't hear anybody following after him, Legolas turned around to look at Aragorn curiously. He had one foot up on a tree stump, looking at his hands quietly.  
  
"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas asked. He didn't know why Aragorn was acting like this.  
  
Aragorn looks up and looked deeply into Legolas' eyes. The Elf couldn't bring himself to look away. It seemed like the human was telling him something in those eyes. A story of other things that Legolas didn't know what.  
  
"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn said softly.  
  
Legolas sighed and walked up towards Aragorn. Out of the corner of his eye, Legolas saw Gimli walking towards Aragorn, also.  
  
"Then it has all been in vain," Gimli said, "the Fellowship has failed."  
  
Aragorn gave a faint smile and walked over to the Elf and the Dwarf. He placed a hand on the shoulder of the two beings in front of him.  
  
"Not if we hold true to each other," Aragorn said to Gimli. The Dwarf put his hand firmly on Aragorn's arm.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc!"  
  
Gimli looked up at the Elf and the two of them stared at each other for a long time. A smile began to grow on the Dwarf's face.  
  
"Yes!" he cried and began following after Aragorn who had disappeared into the woods.  
  
Legolas smiled. But something was wrong. They hadn't found Merian. Where was she? He silently ran after Aragorn. He quickly caught up with the human and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Aragorn, where's Merian? We didn't go out and look for her," Legolas said. "What if she's out there hurt and in pain?"  
  
A shadow crossed Aragorn's face. "This is bad. We need to look here before we go off chasing after Merry and Pippin."  
  
Gimli finally caught up with the Elf and human. Once again he was panting and out of breath.  
  
"Why're we stopping?" he asked.  
  
"We forgot about Merian," Aragorn informed the Dwarf.  
  
"Oh, that's ruddy brilliant. Talk about taking care of people under your charge, Aragorn," Gimli said.  
  
"I'll go look for her," Legolas said and soon he was off into the woods, looking everywhere.  
  
Where was she? There were only so many places an Elf could be. Legolas cursed himself. He should've watched out for Merian better. He had silently promised himself he'd look out for her and protect her if there was any trouble. So reckless he was to go off and leave the determined she Elf alone. She was bound to go off and fight once Legolas was gone.  
  
Uruk Hai after Uruk Hai passed him by, but Legolas couldn't find Merian. The Uruk Hai that he and the others failed to kill couldn't have captured her? Or worse, killed...Legolas shook himself from that prospect. He couldn't let himself think about that. She was going to be all right, he was going to find her alive.  
  
Just then, Legolas caught a glimpse of a pale face and body just ahead. There couldn't be any doubt that it was Merian.  
  
"Merian!" Legolas called out as he ran towards her. It didn't seem like she was moving. "Merian, wake up!"  
  
Legolas reached the fallen Elf and dropped beside Merian. He placed a hand on her scratched and bruised face. She couldn't be dead, could she? She just couldn't be.  
  
Author's Note: Here's chapter nine for you all. It's a bit long, but I couldn't help it. I was so into writing in that I didn't notice how much I was writing. I hope you all are enjoying the story. I'll keep writing and working on this story because I'm beginning to love the story and want to writ more. Happy reading and I know you all love reading, so click that little button in the bottom left hand corner and review! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks much! 


	10. Chapter Ten

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Ten

She couldn't be dead. Merian just joined the Fellowship and she still had a part to play yet and Legolas didn't know how he could go through with everything without her.

"Legolas?"

Legolas didn't answer. He didn't want to look up at the speaker, whoever it was. He wanted to grieve for his loss alone. Legolas didn't want to talk about it. Why couldn't they just all leave him alone?

Aragorn kneeled next to Legolas, but the Elf didn't say anything. He was too busy grieving for Merian to care what Aragorn did. After a few moments of silence, Aragorn looked up at Legolas.

"Mellon, she's still alive," the human said quietly.

"She can't be, I see her with my own eyes that she's dead," Legolas exclaimed.

"No, she's still alive. Look at her," Aragorn said, smiling.

"Legolas, a'maelamin," a voice rasped out quietly.

Legolas turned to look at Merian's face disbelievingly. Her eyes were upon and gazing up at him. A wave of relief washed over Legolas and he smiled at Merian and she smiled back.

"Is there anything hurting, love?" Legolas asked.

"Just my ankle, I think, but don't worry about me. I can manage somehow," Merian said, struggling to sit up.

Legolas helped her to sit up and Merian blinked up at Aragorn and Legolas. The two of them watched her silently. She seemed to take them into her eyes and made them stay there for as long as she wanted. Legolas felt like he could stay there in her eyes forever, but that wasn't possible. Finally she spoke up.

"Where are the others?" Merian asked.

Frodo and Sam have left for Mordor on alone. And I'm afraid that the Uruk Hai took Merry and Pippin. I feel it's my duty to go off and find them and save them from being tortured to death, as Legolas and Gimli believe. This is all that's left of the Fellowship. You, Legolas, Gimli, and I.

Merian looked away. "It's my fault, lord Aragorn. I tried to protect them, but I failed and was unable to protect them and Boromir. He was determined to save those halflings, also and tried to protect me. I should've worked harder."

"There wasn't anything you could do, melamin," Legolas commented, "you did well by all of them. We just have to follow after Merry and Pippin and hope that they haven't died yet by the hands of the Uruk Hai."

"That's easy for you to say, Legolas. You didn't see their eyes as the Uruk Hai took them. Fear, that's what I saw. And pleading in their eyes for me to help them. But I failed them. I let the Uruk Hai hurt me and make me fall unconscious," Merian stated.

"Do not be too hard on yourself, mellon," Aragorn assured her, "you did fine."

Soon Gimli appeared beside them. He broke into a smile when he saw Merian.

"Merian! We found you again. You mean to say that I've been savaging this dirty old place filled with nasty old Uruks and you're here having a party with Legolas and Aragorn?" Gimli exclaimed.

Merian smiled. "I was just found. So don't have a go at me, Dwarf."

"Of course, my lady," Gimli bowed, "I forgot I who I was talking to."

"Apology accepted."

"Well," Aragorn said standing, "since we found what we've been looking for, shall we start on our journey? The Uruks have already had a head start and we need to catch up to them before they reach their destination."

Everybody agreed and Legolas helped Merian up. As she stood up, Merian winced as she tenderly stood on her hurt ankle. Legolas held her so she wouldn't fall.

"Shall I carry you, melamin? It doesn't look like you can stay on that foot for long," Legolas whispered into her ear so only she could hear it.

"No. I don't want to look like a helpless cripple. I don't need your help," Merian stated boldly. She stepped away from Legolas and quickly began to fall, but before she hit the ground, Legolas grabbed her.

"You don't look like you can hold your weight, Merian," Aragorn noted.

Merian glared at Aragorn. "State the obvious, human. I can walk on my own."

"No, you certainly can not, melamin. I will carry you, for you'll only slow us up," Legolas said. "Please, let me do this, Merian. We're not depriving you of your independence. We just want to help you until you're healed enough to walk on your own."

Merian sighed and nodded in agreement. Legolas smiled broadly at her. Soon the four of them were headed off down the path of the Uruk Hai with Merian riding on Legolas' back. They went many miles that day, but Legolas didn't care. He was just glad that Merian was alive and was determined to keep her around for a while longer.

Author's Note: There's chapter ten for you people. Sorry for a short chapter and a crappy ending of the chapter, but I just got back from vacation yesterday morning and my creative juices haven't started up again. I'll continue writing this story if I can think of more plot. Happy reading to all and I'll try to update soon.


	11. Chapter Eleven

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Eleven

"Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens." –J.R.R. Tolkien

The days passed by with Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Merian followed the trail of the Uruk Hai. Merian still couldn't walk without support and slowing everybody down, so Legolas carried her on his back the whole day they were running and most of the night, as well, if Aragorn decided to continue through the night. But Legolas didn't mind because he knew he didn't tire easily and Merian could rest as much as she could.

One night, the four of them were sitting on the ground, huddling together. Gimli was fast asleep clutching his axe and Aragorn was sitting up, staring into the endless night. Legolas was watching him do this for the past hour and a half and still the human hadn't gone to sleep yet.

"Aragorn, mellon, kaim. You haven't all night and we have a long day tomorrow," Legolas exclaimed. (kaim-sleep)

Aragorn raised his eyes to meet the Elf's. "I would, if I could, Legolas, but my worries and concerns won't let me rest this night."

"Don't worry about Merry and Pippin, Elessar. We'll find them before the Uruks have a chance to take them to their master," Legolas assured the young human.

Aragorn smiled wearily. "I'm glad we have an optimist with us or I'm sure I would've despaired long ago."

"Sometimes I feel like I could despair about our two hobbits. But something in my heart tells me that they're going to be fine. We just have to keep following them and keep holding onto hope," Legolas said.

"Easier said than done, I'm afraid," Aragorn commented.

"But it can be done," Merian piped up.

"Blessed that we have a woman with us, also, for she has done wonders to many in the Fellowship, as well as being an optimist as our other Elf here," Aragorn said and he and Legolas's eyes caught each other gaze.

For a few moments the two of them just stared into each other's eyes, understanding passing through them. If it weren't for Merian, Legolas probably would never have recovered from his loss of Arwen, his first love. Though Legolas had resisted Merian for a while, they were now in love, though Legolas didn't like admitting it and Aragorn loved teasing his Elven friend and his Elven love.

Merian finally broke the silence. "What are you two thinking about?"

The silent conversation between Elf and human was broken apart. The two of them shook their heads.

"Nothing of importance, melamin," Legolas said. "Just thinking things of no importance."

Merian nodded and smiled. "You're always doing that, you know."

"It wouldn't be him if he didn't," Aragorn smiled.

"Of course," Merian smiled back.

The three of them fell silent and soon Aragorn nodded off to sleep sitting up with his head in his arms. Legolas smiled quietly to himself. No matter how humans tried, they could never stay awake all night. Soon his mind drifted off into elvish dreams where his mind would be well rested by the break of dawn with the warmness of Merian at his side.

Several days later, Legolas looked up at their 5-minute rest stop when he saw about 100 or more horses riding across the prairie. They had long, golden hair and dressed in human garb. Clearly they seemed to be from Rohan.

"Aragorn," Legolas said softly for just the human to hear, "there are men coming towards us."

"I can see them, too, mellon. Rohan," Aragorn said softly.

"I figured that much," Legolas said.

"Hey, stop the talking, we best be doing something about them before they do something to us!" Gimli commented.

Merian looked at the Dwarf skeptically. "If I didn't know any better, Dwarf, I would say that you were afraid."

"Afraid!" Gimli huffed. "Dwarves may be short, but they're more braver than most others put together."

"Well, then prove to me that you're brave," Merian retorted.

"I can't do anything without consent of Aragorn, missy. He's the leader of this group," Gimli shot back.

Legolas sighed. "Will you two PLEASE stop fighting? You two have been fighting since we've left Lothlorien."

"Huh, who was the one fighting with her since we left Lothlorien?" Gimli asked.

"Yeah, but I stopped it, haven't I?" Legolas asked.

"Yeah, and now you two are in LOVE, and—" Gimli began.

"Come on, let's get behind this rock and stop your bickering," Aragorn interrupted and the two Elves and Dwarf fell silent and complied.

After what seemed like forever, the Rohan riders started riding past the rock where the four of them were hiding. Legolas glanced at his human friend. It seemed like Aragorn was resisting temptation to stand and let them know that another human was also in the vicinity. As Aragorn felt the Elf's eyes on him, Aragorn glanced over at Legolas.

"If you think that's the best way, Aragorn, then do what you have to do. Whatever you feel is right," Legolas said softly so only he could hear.

Aragorn nodded and in a swift motion he stood up and walked towards the riders.

"Riders of Rohan!" he called out to them. "What news from the Mark?"

Legolas, Gimli, and Merian walked up beside Aragorn as the riders began riding back and circling the four of them. When it seemed that they all had circled the small company, one human nudged his horse up closer to the front of the circle so he could see them. Legolas hoped that they all weren't going to die because of Aragorn's actions.

"What business does do Elves, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" the man said.

Before Aragorn could say anything, Gimli spread his legs apart and leaning against his axe he said, "Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine."

Legolas shook his head. Gimli had a bad temper and now wasn't the time to use it or they all might have spears through their hearts at the wrong thing to say. The man that had spoke to them sighed and jumped down from his horse and walked towards Gimli.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," he said sternly.

This was the final straw. Legolas picked up his bow quickly and grabbing an arrow from his quiver from behind him, he fitted it into the bow and pointed it at the man as the riders with the man put their spears into position.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas said angrily. He wasn't going to have one of his companion die because of the hotheaded Rohan human.

"Complete fools," Legolas heard Merian mutter to herself. "Always getting themselves killed." But Legolas didn't put down his bow.

Aragorn reached out and pushed Legolas's arm downward, making the arrow point downward as well. Legolas sighed and let one of his hands let go from the bow. If that's the way Aragorn wants to play the game, that's how he, Legolas, was going to play, as well.

"I'm Aragorn son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas from the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your King," Aragorn said strongly.

The man shifted feet. "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the man said, taking his helmet off. "Not even his own kin."

Legolas gaped. It was Eomer, the nephew of Theoden and brother of Eowyn. Miracles truly happened every day.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and has taken lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that, we are banished," Eomer said, then lowered his voice a little, but not enough where nobody could hear him. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are not spies," Aragorn said reassuringly. "We track a band of Uruk Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

Eomer sighed as if he was handing out some bad news. "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But they were Hobbits! Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli burst out.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes," Aragorn added hopefully.

Eomer bent his head ever so slightly. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

Gimli's face stared at the human in horror, which mirrored everybody else's.

"Dead?" he asked.

"I am sorry," Eomer said. After a moment, he turned slightly and whistled. "Hasuful! Arod!" Two horses without riders trotted foreword and Legolas immediately grabbed the reins of the white horse as if a reflex. "May these horses bear you better fortunes than their former owners. Farewell, look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It's forsaken in these lands." He got onto his own horse and looked at his riders. "We ride north!"

And with that, the riders of Rohan started riding and soon disappeared into the distance. As they left, Aragorn turned towards his companions.

"Who shall be riding with whom?" he asked.

"Allow me to ride with you, Aragorn. That way, it will allow Merian to sit with Legolas," Gimli stated.

Aragorn nodded and soon everybody was getting on their respected horses. Legolas helped Merian up before getting up on the horse in front of her. And soon they were riding towards the burning carcasses of the Uruk Hai in hopes of seeing their beloved companions one more time.


	12. Chapter Twelve

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Twelve

The days passed by Legolas, but he didn't seem to notice. All he cared about was to find Merry and Pippin safe and sound and didn't get killed by the Uruk Hai. He was also worried about Merian; her ankle seemed to have caused her more pain by the day. Legolas wished they could reach someplace where Merian could get the proper treatment for the ankle, but she would refuse to leave as well as Legolas because he knew it would dishonor him back home if his father ever found about his son leaving a quest for a woman.

One day while they were resting, Legolas scanned the horizon with his eyes. It didn't seem that they were getting any closer to where the Riders of Rohan had burned the carcasses until he saw a wisp of smoke in the distance.

"Aragorn, I think we are getting close," Legolas exclaimed.

Aragorn looked up wearily and watched the smoke rising for several moments. Legolas watched Aragorn, seeing what the human would do. Humans had their own way of doing things and Legolas could never understand them, their cultures were different than the cultures he grew up with, but never really thought about it until now.

"Well, we might as well go and see what the fate of our friends were. We're going to find out sooner or later, I reckon," Aragorn stated.

"As you wish, mellon," Legolas said.

"Not meaning any offense and believe me, I want to know what happened to the hobbits, but we just got here and we just started resting up. Why should we continue on for several more leagues?" Gimli asked.

"The sooner we get there, the sooner we know whether they lived or died, Dwarf," Merian said sharply.

"Well, excuse me for wanting my beauty rest," Gimli retorted.

"I think you're ugly enough NOT to have a beauty rest," Merian shot back.

"That's enough," Aragorn shouted, grabbing Gimli while Legolas held Merian so that they couldn't go after each other. "We're all apart of this and it's not helping anything that we're fighting. I know how it is to talk sharply to somebody, but that's not the case right now."

Silence fell upon them as they stared up at Aragorn. Legolas was silently relieved that Aragorn stopped the fight before it got anywhere. He didn't want Merian to get hurt even more or make her ankle worse.

"I think we should continue on, Aragorn. You are the one who suggested it and I'll follow any of your decisions," Legolas told the human.

Aragorn nodded. "Let's go then."

Once again, they all swung up onto their horses and were once again off towards the pile of carcasses. Legolas didn't want to know what happened to the halfings because he was afraid that they were dead, but somewhere deep in his heart he knew that they were still alive out there somewhere.

Later that day, the four of them reached the pile of burning bodies. Gimli slid off Aragorn's horse and rushed over to the pile, using his axe to move through the carcasses, trying to find anything that resembled Merry or Pippin.

As he did this, Legolas got down from the horse and helped Merian down. As she landed on her ankle, she winced and fell into Legolas' arms.

"Steady now, love," Legolas whispered in her ear. "We're in no hurry."

Merian looked up at Legolas. "I know you're right, but I want to do something to contribute. I feel so hopeless. Why won't you let me do anything, Legolas? You let me do things before."

"That was before you hurt your ankle, love," Legolas said.

Merian began to pout, but Legolas placed a finger on her lips. She fell silent and looked up into Legolas' eyes.

"What I say goes, melamin. I know how much you want to do something, but I can't let you hurt yourself more..."

Just then Gimli turned around with something in his hands. "It's one of their wee belts."

Legolas closed his eyes and opened them again, trying to fight back the tears. Why did this have to happen to them? They didn't deserve this at the hands of the Uruk Hai. He bent his head and put his hand over his heart.

"Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath," he said softly. (Translation: 'May they find peace after death')

"AHHHHHH!!" Aragorn yelled in anger and kicked a helmet as hard as he could before falling to his knees.

Gimli bent his head sadly. "We failed them."

Legolas felt somebody sobbing into his shoulder and he knew that it was Merian. He tightened his grip on her and hugged her gently.

"Those poor Hobbits...they didn't deserve this," she sobbed.

"Some that die deserve life, but can you give it to them?" Legolas asked, quoting Gandalf. He had heard him say that to Frodo in the Mines of Moria and suddenly he wished the old wizard were here with them to advise them on what they should do because Legolas felt that everybody was despairing.

A few moments passed in silence, everybody was grieving. Legolas felt a pain in his chest. He had felt it there before; it had been there since Gandalf died and had never really went away. But now with another loss after Gandalf and Boromir, Legolas felt the pain more prominent. He hoped this wasn't a sign that he was dying of grief. He couldn't die just yet, because the remaining Fellowship needed him and needed his help.

"A Hobbit lay here," Aragorn said, making everybody jump, "and the other."

Legolas glanced at where Aragorn was pointing. There had indeed, but what was Aragorn saying? Why was the human reminding everybody that the two Hobbits had died?

"They crawled," Aragorn said, rolling onto his knees and began to follow Aragorn.

Legolas glanced at Merian and Gimli. They had the same confused eyes that Legolas was sure he had in his own. Legolas shrugged and started following Aragorn a few paces behind.

Aragorn began to stand up, stumbling along as he got up and continuing to move.

"Their bonds were cut. They ran over here...they were followed," Aragorn said absentmindedly with everybody now following him.

"The tracks lead away from battle, into..." Aragorn stopped in front of the forest, "Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn Forest!" Gimli breathed. "What madness drove them in there?"

"Well, I'd rather be in there than being in the middle of a battle," Merian retorted.

Gimli didn't say anything, but he glared at Merian. The she-Elf she smirked back.

"Well, we only have one choice. To go into the forest and follow after them," Legolas stated. "They might yet still be alive. My hope has revived."

"I believe you are right, Legolas," Aragorn said. "I think we WILL go in there."

Gimli stared at Aragorn in horror. "Are you mad? You know the stories about this place? I wouldn't go in there if my fathers gave me all the money at the Lonely Mountain."

"You're fear must be great then, Master Dwarf if you refuse money and jewels to go in here," Merian said.

"Hush, you two," Legolas said. "You heard Elessar. We have to know whether our companions are alive in there or not. And we're all together, as long as we don't say anything bad about the forest and we stick together, we'll be alright."

Aragorn nodded. "Let's go, then."

Legolas turned to Merian. "Would you like to ride on my back?"

Merian smiled. "Of course I would, love."

Legolas smiled back and helped her onto his back, grasping her legs tightly and followed after Aragorn and Gimli, his hope revived that they'll see their small companions again soon.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Thirteen

It seemed insane that Gandalf was alive. Actually it was impossible, how could Gandalf be alive again. But yet, the old wizard had told them all about it, somewhat. Legolas thought all of this as he rode on the back of his horse and holding Merian around the middle.

Legolas thought back to when they were in Fangorn Forest. For several days they had traveled, growing ever weary of the darkness, the sorrow, especially Legolas considering he could feel the emotions of the trees, etc, as the others of his race was able to sense. Then they met up with the wizard that they had thought was Saruman, when it turned out that it was only Gandalf, the one man of whom they thought was dead. With the reunion of the Wizard, the man had said that they had to go to Rohan, to see the King and that's where they were headed and were assured that the two young hobbits were just fine.

Merian leaned her head against Legolas' chest and looked up at the Elf. "What are you thinking about, Legolas?"

"I'm thinking about getting to Rohan. What else would be on my mind?" Legolas answered.

Merian sighed. "I was hoping there were SOME thoughts about me in that head of yours."

Legolas gaped. "Merian, this isn't the time or place to be thinking about that kind of stuff. I didn't come onto this journey to think about women. I have a war to fight."

"But you must think of things other than war, Legolas. I'm sure you do. You can't walk around with despair in your heart because you know you have to have in order to win this war. You must think of other things," Merian exclaimed.

"Merian, I think you are a little confused. This isn't the time or the place to have a relationship. You know that, I thought you knew that. I even remember you saying that once. Let's wait until this is all over with, yes?"

Merian frowned and Legolas sighed with frustration. He should've known that this was going to happen all over again, because it never ended. Never, no matter how Legolas tried to cut the never-ending circle. The girl always wanted the romance and that's all she wanted, no matter how much she tried to conceal it; it always showed itself somehow.

Merian gave Legolas a look. "Are you still in love with Arwen?"

Legolas stiffened. Why was he having this conversation right now? He didn't want to talk about Arwen, not now, not when he had other things to think about and when he had thought he was over the she Elf.

"What makes you think that I'm still in love with Arwen? I'm not in love with her anymore. She's Aragorn's girl now, never mine in the first place and for me, good riddance," Legolas said fiercely.

"You don't have to be angry," Merian said. "I'm here for you—"

Legolas laughed sarcastically. "You were here for me? Nobody was ever here for me. I support myself because that is me; I was born to be in exile." Legolas reined in his horse suddenly and Aragorn and Gandalf rode on for several feet before they realized that Legolas stopped and circled back to stop in front of Legolas and Merian.

"What's going on, Legolas?" Aragorn asked. "We don't have time to stop now, you should know that."

"Get down, Merian," Legolas said sternly.

Merian stared at Legolas in shock. "What do you mean, get down?"

"Exactly what I mean, Merian. Get down off the horse, please. I'm going back. I should have stayed at Rivendell and headed back after Elrond's council. I'm probably going to pay for not coming straight back afterwards, but I thought I needed this, to prove myself. But all I've proven to myself is that all you women want is the man to make your vision of a good home complete. Now, get down," Legolas all but shouted.

Merian got down silently and looked up at Legolas, confusion shown in her eyes. A small, nagging voice in the back of Legolas' mind was telling him that he was doing the wrong thing and that he needed to see this mission through or he would be shamed for the rest of his life. But Legolas was so mad that he didn't care.

Legolas turned the horse around and began to head back the way he came from. He was tired of this whole thing. His father was right, it was better to fight anything in the home front, because well, your own people were worth more and if you go abroad you're fighting somebody else's war.

As the horse began to get some distance between the remaining Fellowship, Legolas allowed the horse to run full gallop. He hadn't done that in a long time and it felt pretty good.

That night, Legolas stopped the horse so that the beast could have some rest to make the journey home the next day. As Legolas sat on the ground, his mind began to drift back to the past, just before Thranduil had sent him to Rivendell for the council…

A/n: Here's chapter thirteen for you alls. It's a little short, but it's the best I can do nowadays with being busy. I won't be as busy in 6 days time, so I might be able to write longer and more chapters then. In the meantime, please bear with me. Thanks to those who've been reviewing, they're a booster. Happy reading to all and I'll keep writing when I get the time.


End file.
